Dysfunctional
by Doct.Quinzel
Summary: A little one-shot about my favorite OTP in Mortal Kombat. After MK IX and before MK X. There's a huge connection between Sonya and Johnny, a connection that didn't fade after their divorce
When Cassie came out of General Blade's office, tears were running down her face. In the last 10 minutes, all the Special Forces heard was the woman yelling at her own daughter: nobody cared too much, nobody except Johnny Cage. He took a glance at the face of the girl, who didn't notice him as she ran away, followed by her best friend, Jacqui Briggs. He joined the Unit after his "successful" Hollywood career because he has always been a reckless person, and nothing on this Earth or the others has ever been able to scare him, not even Sonya Blade. He slammed the door of the office, and stood in front of her with his arms across his chest. The woman didn't move, and her eyes kept reading the papers all over her desk.
I hope you have a valuable reason for this kind of behaviour, Cage the General said, an annoyed tone in her voice.  
My behaviour? Why don't we talk about your fucking behaviour! Johnny hissed. Only in that moment Sonya raised her head, her light-blue eyes angrily flamed because of that lack of respect.  
Let me get one thing clear she answered standing up I don't have to explain myself to nobody in this place, including you. Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now? .  
Oh, come on, Sonya! Where is your heart hiding? There's no need to humiliate Cassie like that! No one is doubting your power .  
I'm sorry, but this is my job, I don't have time to listen to the problems of a little girl Sonya chuffed.  
In case you forgot, that little girl is _your_ daughter! screamed Cage, exasperated.  
Do you really think I don't know that? In my position, this isn't easy as it is for you! I can't give her all the attentions she wants, I'm the general here, she can't be the center of attention. She can't run to you everytime we have a fight. Or maybe she can, but this means this isn't the right place for her, Johnny .  
Cage was so annoyed he would have thrown something to the floor, but one word she has said made him stop. He raised his head and looked her in the eyes.  
How have you called me? .  
She babbled, as confused as he was, but didn't have the time to articulate a proper answer, because when he got closer, any word disappeared. His lips were on hers before they could even realize it, and Sonya held him in her arms as strong as she can. Cage freed her braid, and with the other hand threw all the stuff over the desk down to the floor, while she quickly unbottoned his shirt. Johnny laid her on it before taking his blouse off and starting with her clothes. Once he was done, he took a good look of her ex wife, and he realized he have never found her as attractive as she was in that moment. Her golden hair covered her shoulders, and her naked body awaited for him and him only. He lay over her and kissed her lips once more, as he started to take control of their bodies. Sonya moaned softly, and hearing her voice just turned Johnny on even more. He moved steadily inside her holding her waist, his eyes stuck on her face: the angry, agressive woman he was talking to has turned into the girl he had known years and years earlier, when the scars of the many wars they have fought together haven't harden her skin and her heart yet. All he wanted was staying in that exact moment, in which the complicity they once had reappeared as powerful as always, even though he perfectly knew that wouldn't have lasted. She called his name in a whisper, and hugged him even stronger as she came, followed by Johnny. She rested her back on the desk, and lean over her. He started counting. 1...2...3... That lasted less than 90 seconds: Sonya stood up and took her clothes from the floor, getting dressed again very fast. Cage sobbed, deceived and conscious together, and was ready to go when she spoke again.  
I'll see you in the training room with Cassie and the other recruits this afternoon she said, like nothing happened.  
Johnny laughed: I love you so much, General Blade he said under his breath.

Hey everybody! My name is Francesca, I'm an Italian girl and this is my first story here. Hope you liked it and, please, be kind! This is the first time I write something in my non-native language: I hope there aren't huge mistakes, but let me know if you find something horrible. I'm going to fix them and disappear in total shame!


End file.
